Ways to Annoy King Boo
by supermariogirl
Summary: :D A brother and sister annoy King Boo. No longer on haitus. Read and review.
1. Water Balloons

Ways to Annoy King Boo

I don't own anything except Brianna and Josh.

Chapter 1: Water Balloons

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. At a house located in Mushroom City(aka capital of Mushroom Kingdom), a 12 year old human girl with blond hair was watching her older brother play Luigi's Mansion on the Gamecube.

"Hey Josh, I have an idea." said Brianna.

" What?" asked Josh.

" Let's annoy King Boo!" Brianna told Josh.

"Ummmmmm… OKAY!" exclaimed Josh.

They go to the store and they buy a bunch of water balloons.

" That will be 50 coins, please." said a toad cashier.

"Here ya' go!" says Josh as he pays 50 coins.

They go back home and fill up every water balloon.

"Okay, now let's go to King Boo's dumb ol' mansion." Brianna said as she filled up the last water balloon.

They put all of the water balloons in a cooler and they go to the mansion. Brianna knocks on the door with a BIG water balloon in her hand.

"Hellooooo?" King Boo moans as he answers the door.

"THINK FAST!" Brianna screams as she throws the big water balloon at King Boo's face.

The two siblings continue to throw water balloons at the boo. Eventually King Boo starts to chase them down the street. Josh and Brianna eventually lose sight of him, and were laughing the way home.

" Hey Brianna, that was hilarious!"

" I know right? I have another idea, but first, let's have lunch."

"Okay."

The two siblings go to the kitchen and have lunch.

Okay so what do you think? The next chapter will be funnier. I had to revise this chapter because of the format.


	2. Prank Calls

Ways to Annoy King Boo

Disclaimer: I only own Josh and Brianna. I don't own anything else. Nintendo does. If I did, Luigi's Mansion 7 would have been out already. I don't own Rick Roll either.

_Italics means that they are singing_

**Bold means that they are on a phone.**

Chapter 2: Prank Calls

After lunch, Brianna got the phonebook and looked for King Boo's phone number.

"Hey Josh, wanna know my new idea?" Brianna asked her brother.

"What is it?" Josh asked?

"Let's prank call King Boo!" Brianna said.

"OKAY!" exclaimed Josh.

They take the phone and dial King Boo's phone number. King Boo answers the phone.

"Hello?" King Boo answers.

"_**Dance the night away, poop your pants, and eat a cow, HOORAY!"**_

"Who is this?" King Boo asks.

" **Giddy giddy gumdrops! Giddy giddy gumdrops! Giddy giddy gumdrops! NOM NOM!**

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO THIS IS!" demanded King Boo.

"_**Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down."**_

"WHO IS THIS?"

"_**My mommy made me mash my M&Ms. YUM, YUM!"**_

"**Btw, we are the kids who threw water balloons at you earlier, King Poo! Man, you are so dumb, you would climb over a glass wall just to see what was on the other side!"**

"WELL I AM GONNA TRACK YOU DOWN AND FIND YOU!"

"**Yeah right."**

And with that, the kids hung up the phone, laughing their heads off.

Note: I hope you liked this chappie! Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Shroomtube And Barbie Girl

I only own Brianna and Josh. I don't own anything else. If I did, Super Princess Peach 4 would have been out already.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Shroomtube and Barbie Girl<p>

Josh and Brianna were on the internet, looking for a video of King Boo. They finally find a video to download.

"Hey Josh, let's download this one!" Brianna said, watching the video. It was a video of King Boo doing a speech:

"**Today, we make Forever Forest a scarier place. We shall do whatever it takes…"**

* * *

><p><em><span>One whole speech later…<span>_

"I cannot wait to edit this video!" said Josh, smirking rather evilly.

"It will be so funny once we edit it and post it on Shroomtube." Brianna said.

After it finished downloading, Josh clicked on the editing program on their Shroombook laptop.

"Let's do this!" said Brianna. "There is this song that I downloaded earlier today."

* * *

><p><em><span>Half an hour later…<span>_

"Yes, It's done!" exclaimed Josh.

They log in to Shroomtube and clicked the upload button.

"I hope millions of people see this." exclaimed Brianna.

"Me too." replied Josh.

* * *

><p><em><span>Several hours later… (Oh, enough with the time cards!)<span>_

King Boo was at his mansion when he saw some boos laughing at a computer.

"What is so funny?" he asked the boos.

"Look at this!" said one of the boos, still laughing.

King Boo looked at the screen, and he was shocked! He saw a video of himself singing.

"_**I'm a Barbie girl,**_

_**In the Barbie world.**_

_**Made of plastic,**_

_**It's fantastic!**_

_**You can brush my hair,**_

_**Undress me anywhere.**_

_**Imagination,**_

_**Life is your creation!"**_

King Boo was not mad. He was _furious!_ The video was called "King Boo is A Barbie Girl". It already had 1 million views. King Boo looked at the uploader name: **JoshAndBrianna**. He then realized it was those two annoying kids. He floated to his bedroom to think of a plan to get rid of them.

* * *

><p>NOTE: Well, that is Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen. Please review, because I only got 2 reviews the first chappie, and no reviews the second one. BTW, I am goona make this story 5-9 chapters long. Thank you for reading!:)<p> 


	4. Water! And More

Okay. I decided to end the hiatus. One more thing, if anyone flames on my stories, they will be blocked.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Josh, Brianna, and Lakilarry. If I did, Mario Party 11 would have been out by now. I do not own Taylor Swift either. Now read the story! :)

* * *

><p>Josh and Brianna were watching their masterpiece video as the comments, views, and subscriptions sky rocketed. They were smug with a feeling of victory.<p>

"So Brianna, did you watch Mario and Peach's wedding last night?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, I did." replied Brianna. "Peach looked gorgeous in her wedding gown."

"Yeah." said Josh."Hey Brianna?"

"Yes, Josh?" Brianna asked her older brother.

"What if King Boo gets mad and tries to get revenge?" questioned Josh.

"Don't worry, I hired a guy in case that would happen." assured Brianna.

* * *

><p>King Boo went to Josh and Brianna's house to get revenge. He was at the doorstep, and all of a sudden, SPLASH! A lakitu named Lakilarry poured water all over him. And then came the water balloons.<p>

"Shoo, get out of here!" yelled Lakilarry. "Go home."

"Never!" yelled King Boo. "I will not leave until I get my revenge!"

Lakilarry continued to pour water all over King Boo until he finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll leave." Kind Boo exclaimed. "But this isn't the last of me!"

King Boo left while Lakilarry smirked. "Trespassers, they never learn." he said.

* * *

><p>Brianna was listening to Taylor Swift(everyone's favorite singer) up in her bedroom, while Josh was playing video games in the living room. Lakilarry told Brianna all about King Boo coming to the doorstep, and how he poured water on the boo. Brianna gave Lakilarry the 20 coins she promised.<p>

"Thank you." thanked Lakilarry, putting the coins in his pocket.(Yes people, lakitus _**can**___have pockets.)

"Remember, If King Boo comes back, just pour water on him, then when he leaves, just tell me what happens, okay?" Brianna instructed.

"Yes, ma'am." Lakilarry said. "Will do."

"Good." said Brianna. "You can go run along now."

"Okay, bye." said Lakilarry as he left Brianna's bedroom. Brianna went back to listening to Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Yes, that is chappie 4. Sorry again if it is short. No flames allowed. Bye!<p> 


	5. The Sea of Fangirls

Welcome back to Ways To Annoy King Boo. This _**MIGHT**_ be the second to last chapter. I'm not that full of ideas. I also had writers block. On with the story.

I do not own anything except Brianna and Josh. If I did, the Super Nintendo 3DSi XL U Advance would have been out by now…

* * *

><p>Brianna was still sitting in her room listening to Taylor Swift and One Direction when she had an idea. She ran downstairs and headed straight for the phone.<p>

"Who are you calling?" Josh asked.

"You'll see." replied Brianna.

Brianna started to dial a number on the phone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, King Boo was on the phone with Bowser.<p>

"I don't know Bowser, they are always annoying me." King Boo complained.

**_"Dude, listen, I'm not a therapist, so I don't know what to tell you. I'm hanging up now."_**Bowser said as he hung up.

"Dangit." said King Boo.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door.

* * *

><p>At the door, there many fangirls in a mob. Brianna and Josh were hiding behind a shrub.<p>

One of the fangirls knocked on the door again.

"How many fangirls did you give his address to?" asked Josh.

"Over 9,000." replied Brianna.

"He-HOLY CRAP!" screamed King Boo as he answered the door.

"OMG IT"S KING BOO!" screamed a fangirl.

"LET"S STEAL HIS CROWN AND SELL IT ON THE INTERNET!" screamed another one.

All 9,000 fangirls ran into King Boo's mansion.

* * *

><p>5 hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>All the fangirls had left and so did Brianna and Josh. King Boo's house was almost empty. King Boo had enough.<p>

"I give up." He said to himself. " I lose, game over."

He decided to write a letter.

* * *

><p>NOTE: So that was Chapter 5. The next chapter will most likely be the last. Reviews=Yes. Flames=No.<p> 


	6. Finale and Hot Problems

Hey guys! Guess what tomorrow is?*…* Tomorrow(May 11th) is my birthday! I'm gonna be 14! Isn't that awesome? Ok back to the story.

I don't own anything except Brianna and Josh.

* * *

><p>Brianna and Josh were looking through their mail when they saw a letter from King Boo, it said:<p>

_**I surrender, please stop annoying me.**_

"Should we stop now?" asked Josh._**  
><strong>_

"Not yet, I have one more idea." said Brianna

Brianna went on the computer to download something.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, King Boo went through his mail.<p>

"Hmm, lets see, junk, junk, hate mail, junk, bills, taxes, junk, letter from Grandma, Mushroom Weekly, letter from those two kids, ju- wait."

King Boo opened the letter and it said:

**_We will stop annoying you, but please watch the DVD inside._**

King Boo got the DVD and put it in the DVD player. It immediately show two teenage girls in a limo. Then one of them started singing horribly:

_Look at me and tell me the truth_

_What do you do_

_When people don't know_

_What we go through_

_They see my blonde hair_

_Blue eyes and class_

_But they don't know_

_I have a really big heart_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_I know that I'm hot_

_Textbook perfection really takes a lot_

_Weird guys call my phones_

_And girls call me names_

_Like Miley said "I can't be tamed"_

_Hot girls we have problems too_

_We're just like you, except we're hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes_

_And realize_

_We're not perfect_

_And sometimes we lie_

_I've got the look_

_I've got the butt_

_But those things don't make me a ..._

_Boys call me stuck up_

_Girls say I'm conceited_

_On behalf on all hot girls those comments are not needed_

_Just cause I'm pretty_

_I have to be dumb_

_I don't care about wits_

_I just wanna have fun_

_People start rumors_

_And say things about me_

_Funny thing is I didn't go to the party_

_Hot girls we have problems too_

_We're just like you, except we're hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes_

_And realize_

_We're not perfect_

_And sometimes we…_

_Hot girls we have problems too_

_We're just like you, except we're HOT_

_The world needs to open their eyes_

_And realize_

_We're not perfect_

_And sometimes we lie_

_Why oh Why_

_Can't you see_

_You are all_

_Just like me_

_We make mistakes_

_And get in trouble_

_Now you know our hot girls trouble_

_Hot girls we have problems too_

_We're just like you, except we're hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes_

_And realize_

_We're not perfect_

_And sometimes we_ _lie_

King Boo started to cover his ears. His ears were hurting.

_Hot girls we have problems too_

_We're just like you, except we're hot_

_The world needs to open their eyes_

_And realize_

_We're not perfect_

_And sometimes we lie_

_Just kidding_

_We're perfect_

King Boo was finally relieved that the song was over. _  
><em>

"That was the WORST SONG EVER! They weren't even doing anything, they were just sitting in a limo and screeching!"

Then the video said:

**Okay, now we'll stop annoying you.**

"Finally!" said King Boo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry, I just had to write about that bad song. It's called "Hot Problems". No offense to the people who made it and possible fans. Okay, that was the last chapter of this story, I hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
